Cristales rotos
by S Nuur
Summary: En un mundo roto sólo hay lugar para cosas rotas. Revolución moderna / distopia AU


Grantaire sabe que algo no va bien nada más cruzar el portal.

El viejo edificio en el que vive, prácticamente abandonado desde que fue declarado en ruinas, se inunda cada vez que llueve. Una revuelta hizo añicos la claraboya del tejado, y desde entonces las escaleras están alfombradas de cristales rotos, una molestia que ha resultado ser una ventaja. Los cristales crujen al caminar sobre ellos y lo alertan de la presencia de visitantes indeseados; ladrones, la mayoría de las veces, saqueadores y rateros en busca de los restos del naufragio.

Apenas ha dejado su apartamento cuatro horas, el tiempo que le ha llevado encontrar una tienda no del todo desabastecida y comprar algo de comida y un poco de vodka de contrabando por el que ha pagado un ojo de la cara.

En su ausencia, alguien ha estado husmeando.

Grantaire deja caer la capucha de su abrigo mientras sube las escaleras con cautela, siguiendo el rastro de vidrio aplastado. El torrente de lluvia que se derrama desde la claraboya, rota como un cascarón, enmascara el sonido de sus pasos. A lo largo del corredor del último piso se distingue un rastro de agua de lluvia. El reguero conduce directamente a su apartamento.

La puerta no está abierta ni forzada pero el sedal atado entre dos puntillas a un palmo del suelo está roto.

 _¡Joder!_

Ni siquiera lleva un arma consigo. Su pistola, la que prefiere no recordar que tiene, está en un cajón de su apartamento y probablemente ya esté en poder del intruso.

Con una maldición silenciosa, Grantaire blande el cuello de la botella de vodka y, muy despacio, hace girar la llave en la cerradura. Más le vale al hijo de puta haberse largado con todo, porque si sigue allí y lo obliga a romperle la botella en los dientes se las pagará todas juntas.

Sólo la oscuridad lo recibe cuando empuja la puerta. La súbita intermitencia de un rayo revela el familiar desorden, y el trueno que lo sigue apaga el sonido de las sirenas que llega desde la calle.

Son muchas esta noche, más de lo habitual, y se oyen muy cerca. Grantaire no había reparado en ello hasta aquel momento, y sólo ata cabos cuando se adentra con cautela en el salón para encontrar...

...a alguien dormido en el sofá.

En la azulada semipenumbra puede distinguir el pálido perfil, un destello de rubios rizos oscurecidos por la lluvia...

Casi deja caer la botella.

 _Enjolras..._

Es él, no hay duda. Está... allí, dormido sin advertir su presencia, y Grantaire no sabe qué hacer o qué pensar. ¿Esperaba siquiera volver a verlo?

Enjolras no se ha quitado la chaqueta ni las botas, lo que no es de extrañar cuando sin duda está huyendo, y su sueño es ligero e intranquilo, como si hubiera caído dormido contra su voluntad. Parece realmente exhausto, y Grantaire nota que oculta una mano bajo su chaqueta. Incluso en la oscuridad, las huellas del cansancio son visibles en su rostro, y su cuerpo se encoge sobre sí mismo para conservar el calor.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Grantaire se aproxima tan silenciosamente como puede y toma la manta arrugada a los pies del sofá para extenderla sobre él... pero el primer roce despierta a Enjolras con un violento sobresalto. Grantaire tiene que sujetarle la muñeca para impedir que le dispare.

―Calma, calma, cálmate, soy yo.

El arma que sabía que ocultaba bajo el abrigo ni siquiera tiene puesto el seguro, y Enjolras lo está mirando con una expresión más alerta que lúcida.

―R... ―Su voz suena áspera y enronquecida.

―Tranquilo ―le dice Grantaire suavemente. Sólo cuando lo nota relajarse se atreve a soltarlo, y Enjolras le permite retirar el arma de sus dedos ahora temblorosos.

―Lo siento, yo...

―Está bien.

Enjolras se pasa las manos por el rostro y entre los húmedos rizos para tratar de despejarse.

―Te preguntarás qué hago en tu piso ―murmura―. No sabía si te encontraría, si seguirías viviendo aquí o... si...

―¿Si seguiría vivo? ―termina Grantaire. El rostro de Enjolras se ensombrece visiblemente.

―Necesito quedarme, R ―dice con voz átona―. Un día o dos. Lo entenderé si te niegas.

―Si me niego...

―Sé a lo que te expongo viniendo aquí.

Grantaire lo mira sin expresión. El rostro de Enjolras ya no luce aquel rubor que, como un fuego interior, solía animar la palidez de sus mejillas, pero sus ojos conservan su ardiente brillo, una pincelada azul en la grisácea penumbra.

―Estás en tu casa ―le dice. Y quisiera que no sonara como un reproche.

xxx

El edificio no tiene electricidad desde que fue desalojado. Grantaire se las ha arreglado para conectarse a la red pública, pero no es prudente dejar que la luz se vea desde la calle. Unas cuantas velas colocadas aquí y allá son toda la iluminación del apartamento, que presenta un aspecto de desolado abandono. La precaria instalación eléctrica no soporta más de uno o dos aparatos conectados a la vez, pero es suficiente para proporcionar unos minutos de agua caliente.

No será la mejor ducha que Enjolras se haya dado en su vida, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Sobre el correr del agua puede oír los sonidos procedentes de la cocina. Es tranquilizador, casi familiar. La luz de las velas dibuja formas cambiantes en el cristal empañado de la mampara, que presenta una larga grieta. Enjolras la sigue con los dedos como si de una vieja cicatriz se tratase.

Parece todo tan distinto, observa mientras se seca. Aquel apartamento, Grantaire, él mismo. El vapor de agua ha empañado el espejo, pero el armario que hay detrás está entreabierto (nunca cerró bien), y Enjolras no puede evitar echar un vistazo. Demasiadas pastillas, todas sin receta, algunos rollos de gasa y una cuchilla de afeitar que evidentemente no se ha usado en algún tiempo. Grantaire no solía ser de los que se afeitan a diario, ni siquiera todas las semanas.

Le ha dejado ropa limpia que le queda algo grande. Y que huele un poco a él.

xxx

Grantaire lo espera en el salón, sentado en el suelo entre el sofá y la mesa. La televisión está encendida a un volumen muy bajo, y las cortinas están cerradas para que el resplandor no sea visible desde fuera. Las sirenas, que se han convertido en el eterno telón de fondo de la ciudad, aun se oyen a lo lejos.

―He supuesto que tendrías hambre ―dice cuando Enjolras se sienta en el sofá. Sobre la mesa hay dos platos de ramen.

―No tenías que molestarte.

―Ya estará frío.

Comen en silencio, mirando las noticias. Las imágenes que aparecen entre interferencias son las mismas que se repiten cada día, todos los días, desde hace más de cuatro años: protestas, disturbios brutalmente reprimidos, saqueos, detenciones, cortinas de humo; violencia y locura en todas partes. Grantaire cambiaría de canal, pero hace mucho que todas las cadenas salvo una han dejado de emitir.

Cuando terminan, Grantaire se lleva los platos y prepara un poco de café.

―Siento que no haya azúcar ―dice, regando su taza con un buen chorro de vodka.

Le ofrece la botella a Enjolras, que niega con un cabeceo. Grantaire se encoge de hombros; tampoco esperaba otra cosa.

―Como quieras, pero tienes aspecto de necesitar un trago.

―Prefiero estar lúcido, R. Por si hay contratiempos.

―La palabra que buscas es "sobrio" ―murmura Grantaire, y prueba un sorbo tan cargado de vodka barato que le lloran los ojos. El precio que ha pagado por él sí que le da ganas de llorar.

Enjolras acuna su taza entre las manos para calentárselas. Las violentas imágenes de la pantalla se reflejan diminutas en el azul de sus ojos. Grantaire las mira tratando de no ver nada.

―Sé que un día pondré las noticias y os veré ―comenta, casi pensando en voz alta―. A ti o a cualquiera de los otros. Otras veces pienso que pasará y que nunca lo sabré. Puede que ya haya pasado. La verdad es que no me atrevo a preguntarte.

Enjolras guarda silencio durante un largo minuto.

―¿Cómo te ganas la vida? ―pregunta finalmente.

Grantaire palidece un poco, pero gira el rostro y no deja que él lo vea.

 _¿Quién?_

―No demasiado mal...

 _¿Quién?_

―...y el alquiler ha bajado mucho ―sonríe, y Enjolras casi le devuelve la sonrisa. Grantaire bebe otro trago -largo- y el vodka que antes lo hizo torcer el gesto ahora lo deja frío―. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Enjolras?

―Un soplo ―le explica él―. Me estaban esperando en la estación. Casi no consigo quitármelos de encima.

―¿Sabes quién ha sido?

―Ahora, sí.

―No has debido venir a la ciudad. Es peligroso.

―He tenido que hacerlo. Me iré tan pronto como pueda.

Grantaire asiente y no hace más preguntas.

―¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Nunca creí que diría esto, pero no tienes muy buen aspecto.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Enjolras alcanza una de sus comisuras. Aunque descansar nunca formó parte de sus prioridades, la sugerencia parece de su agrado.

―Tendré los ojos abiertos ―ofrece Grantaire, subiendo la apuesta, pero Enjolras no puede evitar fijarse en la taza con más vodka que café.

Grantaire la deja en la mesa con un suspiro.

―¿De acuerdo? ―dice, mostrando las manos como un ilusionista en preparación de un truco.

―No tienes que cuidar de mí ―replica Enjolras en un tono ligeramente molesto―. No he venido a tu casa a decirte lo que debes hacer.

―¿Seguro? Porque solías hacerlo en todas partes...

―R...

―También es tu casa, Enjolras.

Enjolras lo mira y, durante un momento bellísimo, parece quedarse sin palabras. Tenía que escoger la peor de todas.

―No... Eso ya...

―¿No? ¿Y cómo has entrado?

Enjolras aparta la mirada incómodamente y se pone de pie.

―Te devolveré la llave cuando me vaya.

―Quédatela ―replica Grantaire mientras Enjolras se dirige al dormitorio―. Quizá la necesites si tienes que volver a ocultarte dentro de dos o tres años.

Enjolras se detiene y se gira hacia él. Grantaire no necesita mirarlo para saber la expresión que hay en su rostro.

―Si quieres que me vaya sólo tienes que decirlo.

―Sólo tú dices cosas así ―masculla Grantaire, y vacía la taza de un trago. A la mierda con lo de no beber. La verdad es que siempre va de farol.

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

―¿Cuántas veces se puede tener la misma conversación? No, por favor, no lo hagas. Si te vas me veré obligado a tratar de impedírtelo y ya sabemos cómo acaba eso.

Le responden un silencio gélido y un portazo que no había oído en mucho tiempo. Por un momento, Grantaire llega a creer que ha entrado en razón, pero ese no sería Enjolras. El Enjolras que él conoce sale medio minuto después poniéndose la chaqueta, y antes de que pueda reaccionar ya se ha ido por la puerta.

 _¿Pero qué...?_

―¡Enjolras! ¡Enjolras, espera! Será idiota...

Grantaire corre tras él escaleras abajo. Está claro que no piensa detenerse.

―¡Para, joder, para ya! ¿Es que quieres que te maten?

Consigue asirlo por la manga y Enjolras se suelta de un tirón, resbala sobre los cristales y casi cae sobre ellos. Grantaire lo sujeta tan aparatosamente que a punto está de caer él mismo, y cuando se agarra al pasamanos, la madera podrida se parte y una sección entera se derrumba y cae al vacío...

...Donde se hace pedazos cinco pisos más abajo.

Grantaire y Enjolras se quedan inmóviles al borde de aquella trampa, sujetos el uno al otro, mientras la lluvia se precipita desde la claraboya abierta al cielo y a las nubes de tormenta. Enjolras está aferrado con los puños a su ropa, como si quisiera soltarse y no lo lograra, y Grantaire comprende que se trata de algo más que de su orgullo herido, que hasta las personas como él -aunque nunca ha conocido a nadie como él- a veces llegan a su límite.

No sabe qué ha ocurrido y le aterra preguntarlo, pero atrae a Enjolras hacia sí y lo abraza con fuerza. Es lo que ha querido hacer desde que lo encontró allí, lo único que realmente ha querido en toda su vida...

―¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ―le susurra con voz ronca―. Siempre acaba mal, siempre...

―Ni siquiera te despediste...

Grantaire cierra los ojos con una maldición contenida.

Él es lo único por lo que ha luchado... aunque perdiera.

xxx

 _Enjolras ni siquiera recuerda por qué discutían aquella vez. Fue una de tantas noches que empezaron mal y acabaron peor, con ellos compitiendo por ver cuál de los dos podía ser más cretino._

 _Sólo que, en aquella ocasión, Enjolras debió pasarse de la raya, y Combeferre no lo dejó en paz hasta que accedió a disculparse con Grantaire._

 _Así que fue a su apartamento -temprano, sólo para darse el lujo de sacarlo de la cama-, y le ofreció -le tiró a la cara- una de esas disculpas que en realidad significan "siento que seas un cínico borracho y que me obligaras a decirte lo que todos sabemos que es verdad"._

 _Grantaire, que la noche anterior había perdido la paciencia y que todavía no la había recuperado, le gritó. Enjolras gritó más. Grantaire fue un paso más allá en sus continuas provocaciones y le dijo algo realmente sucio sobre formas mejores de utilizar una boca como la suya. Para cuando Enjolras logró asimilar lo que acababa de oír, sus mejillas habían cambiado de color tres veces, y estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar cuando Grantaire lo besó bruscamente._

 _Cuando se separaron, Enjolras lo miró sin aliento. Estaba temblando de rabia y aun lo sentía en los labios. Grantaire pareció comprender lo que acababa de hacer y entonces palideció._

 _Había ido demasiado lejos._

― _Espera, espera, espera ―pidió atropelladamente cuando Enjolras le dio la espalda para marcharse._

 _Lo alcanzó y lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo que saliera._

― _Espera, por favor, no te vayas así. Te juro que no... quería..._

 _Algo en la forma en que Enjolras lo miraba lo hizo enmudecer. Soltó su brazo, temiendo haberlo empeorado aun más. A Enjolras le hervía la sangre; quería golpearlo pero, por un instante tan breve como un parpadeo, sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios._

 _¿Qué...?_

― _No importa ―dijo fríamente._

 _Grantaire lo miró. Había perdido el hilo de las ideas._

― _Yo... de veras lo siento. No tenía derecho a..._

― _He dicho que no importa._

― _A mí me importa. Tú... ―musitó débilmente―, tú me..._

 _El rostro de Enjolras se oscureció. Lo retó a continuar y supo que no lo haría. De pronto, era él el escéptico._

― _¿Te burlas de mí?_

 _Grantaire sólo acertó a negar con la cabeza. Había verdadero miedo en sus ojos, como si no creyera lo que hacía cuando, con inimaginable dulzura, acarició el cabello que se ensortijaba junto a su oreja._

 _Aquel "te juro que no quería" no sería la primera promesa ni la última que le hiciera en vano pero allí, paralizado por aquel gesto, a Enjolras no podía importarle menos._

 _Grantaire lo había besado presa de un arrebato vengativo; fue una temeridad, pero volver a hacerlo exigió valor. Se aproximó despacio, conteniendo el aliento, y Enjolras fue incapaz de moverse mientras sentía cómo sus labios rozaban los suyos de forma tentativa. Cerró los ojos con un estremecimiento, preguntándose si lo deseaba cuando ya se había rendido, y Grantaire deslizó los dedos entre sus cabellos para sostenerlo por la nuca y..._

 _Enjolras gimió –gimió- suavemente en su boca. Se retiró bruscamente, avergonzado de aquella reacción, pero Grantaire tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó profundamente._

 _Todo lo demás sucedió demasiado deprisa, y Enjolras sólo recordaría fragmentos inconexos, como los restos de un sueño al despertar. Nunca pretendió ir tan lejos, pero las manos de Grantaire sobre su cuerpo lo llenaron de impaciencia, y al sentir sus caderas presionándolo contra la puerta una súbita fiebre se apoderó de él._

 _Lo deseaba allí y ahora, ahora mismo, y cayeron juntos en el sofá sin dejar de besarse. Grantaire acarició su cintura y sus caderas, exponiendo su piel, desnudándolo. Sus manos eran ásperas y lo tocaban de formas que Enjolras no conocía. Fueron deliciosamente bruscas al desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones, pero delicadas, casi reverentes, cuando lo envolvieron para acariciarlo bajo la ropa._

 _Enjolras tuvo que morderse los labios. Sus caderas se habían hecho con el control de su cuerpo y buscaban desesperadamente aquel contacto, aquella fricción adictiva. Enterró los dedos entre los rebeldes rizos de Grantaire, y él se inclinó para hablarle al oído._

 _Era precioso y lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto y desde siempre, quería quitarle la ropa y follarlo allí mismo..._

 _Su voz se abrió paso como una descarga eléctrica y fue demasiado, demasiado... Para cuando Enjolras lo comprendió y trató de pedirle que parara, ya era tarde y se estaba corriendo entre jadeos._

 _Cuando todo terminó, deseó desaparecer. Acababa de pasar del éxtasis al que probablemente fuera el momento más embarazoso de toda su vida._

― _¿Estás...? ―La voz de Grantaire sonó tan temblorosa como él mismo._

― _Estoy bien._

 _Se negaba a mirarlo mientras sintiera arder así sus mejillas, pero Grantaire había palidecido y empezaba a temerse lo peor._

― _Enjolras..._

― _No._

― _¿Habías...? ¿Alguna vez...? ¿Qué?_

― _No ―repitió Enjolras, incorporándose sobre los codos. Grantaire se retiró como si quemara―. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a burlarte o a salir huyendo?_

 _Grantaire parpadeó confusamente. Puede que no estuviera en su momento de mayor lucidez, pero su cinismo conocía un atajo sin pasar por su cerebro._

― _Si quieres que crea que alguien ha huido de ti por eso tendrás que jurármelo sobre el Contrato Social._

 _Enjolras lo miró con el ceño muy fruncido._

― _¿Así que te estás burlando?_

― _Un poco ―sonrió Grantaire. Enjolras nunca admitiría que le gustaba su sonrisa―. ¿Sabes? Creo que necesito una ducha._

 _xxx_

 _Fue aquella._

 _Aquella fue la mejor ducha que Enjolras se dio en su vida._

 _Y no sabía que pasaría mañana o dentro de una hora, pero tampoco se lo preguntaba. Era dueño de sí mismo -aunque, en aquel momento, Grantaire lo fuera de su cuerpo-, y había tomado aquella decisión con todas sus consecuencias._

 _Hicieron el amor allí, bajo el agua caliente, y la ternura con que Grantaire solía mirarlo en la distancia estuvo presente en cada beso y en cada caricia, en cada palabra que le susurró al oído y sobre los labios, en su forma de sostenerlo, de poseerlo por primera vez, con los dedos hundidos en sus muslos y ríos de agua corriendo por su espalda._

 _Gimieron juntos cuando el placer alcanzó la agonía. Sólo después, mientras jadeaban exhaustos entre el vapor de agua, comprobaron las consecuencias de aquel impetuoso final._

― _Adiós a mi fianza ―se lamentó Grantaire mientras se secaban, mirando resignado la grieta en el cristal._

 _Había merecido la pena._

xxx

Muchos cristales se han roto desde entonces. Una pátina deslucida parece cubrir la ciudad entera, y las fachadas una vez majestuosas hoy están ennegrecidas y cubiertas de pintadas.

Las sirenas aúllan en la noche, haciendo ladrar a los perros, y el resplandor azul se filtra entre las cortinas cerradas. Grantaire y Enjolras descansan juntos en la oscuridad salpicada de lluvia, y recuerdan que la cama en la que yacen fue una vez su cama, y que aquel fue el hogar que pudieron tener.

xxx

 _En aquel tiempo, el mundo aun mostraba su cara amable, y estar enamorados parecía muy importante._

 _En la embriaguez del principio, se sintieron capaces de superarlo todo: las peleas, los portazos, los reproches y las constantes decepciones... porque los buenos momentos compensaban los dolorosos, y dormirse envuelto en la calidez de otros brazos era como tocar el cielo._

 _Mientras tanto, la máscara amable se desmoronaba lentamente y el mundo mostraba su verdadero rostro; la cara podrida y devorada por la codicia, el único motor del alma humana._

 _Permanecieron unidos en las primeras protestas, los primeros estallidos de violencia, la primera vez que verdaderamente temieron por sus vidas. Lo que una vez pareciera un juego se había convertido en una batalla en las calles, y las balas de goma eran ahora reales. Disparaban a matar, ¡estaban matando a la gente! Y Enjolras y él corrían en direcciones opuestas; Enjolras hacia el ojo del huracán, y Grantaire... Grantaire lo seguiría a donde fuera._

 _La primera vez que tuvo que arrastrarlo, sangrando y cegado por el gas lacrimógeno, a través de las barricadas en llamas, Grantaire le gritó que no lo soportaba más, que había llegado a su límite._

 _El límite de lo que se puede llegar a soportar, como descubriría, está mucho más lejos de lo que imaginamos. Grantaire se derrumbaba y caía, bebía hasta perder el sentido y entonces estaba de nuevo en pie, más fuerte, más roto, más cerca de la verdad que antes. Cada caída era como una pequeña muerte que lo preparaba para la definitiva, y, por un momento, llegó a creer que se acostumbraría a aquella vida._

 _La noche que tuvieron que huir de la ciudad con lo puesto, besó a Enjolras y le dijo que no importaba a dónde fueran, que su hogar estaba donde él estuviera. Se cogieron de la mano cuando se hacinaron en la parte trasera de aquella furgoneta para pasar horas y horas en la carretera camino de ninguna parte. Junto a ellos, Courfeyrac y Combeferre dormían uno en brazos del otro, y, por primera vez, Grantaire no los envidió. Creyó que quizá pudieran, como ellos, resistir y soportarlo todo._

 _Pero no pudieron. Nadie pudo._

 _Eran estudiantes, soñadores, creían en el ser humano, en el hombre, como Combeferre decía; concebían el mundo como lo hacen los poetas. No estaban preparados para mancharse las manos, para comprender que la vida humana puede devaluarse igual que el dinero y que los principios en los que creían no valían nada._

 _Durante dos años fueron de un lugar a otro, y en cada ciudad sembraron semillas de rebelión. Algunas germinaron, dieron frutos con el tiempo; brotó una manzana podrida, y entonces sucedió lo inevitable._

 _Sucedió un lunes de madrugada. Y le costó la vida a Jean Prouvaire._

 _El incidente tambaleó la fe de todos. Aquel día se gritaron, se culparon unos a otros, se lanzaron acusaciones terribles. Jamás se habían peleado así, y algunas de las cosas que se dijeron jamás se perdonarían._

 _Joly no se perdonó por no poder salvar a Jehan, que había muerto en sus brazos, y los dejó poco después. Dejó a Musichetta y a Bossuet y se fue sin decirles a dónde, y aunque ellos se quedaron, su relación sin Joly estaba malherida. El dolor hizo extraños compañeros de cama. Bossuet y Bahorel se pelearon a golpes y desde entonces no se hablaban, y Musichetta los dejó también._

 _De todos ellos, sólo Combeferre y Courfeyrac resistieron. El vínculo que los unía era de otra clase, y cada revés sólo parecía fortalecerlo. Eran uno, dos piezas soldadas a base de golpes._

 _Grantaire y Enjolras no eran como ellos. Se amaban; aun suspiraban cuando, de madrugada, uno ponía su brazo alrededor del otro, y en aquella silenciosa tregua se lo perdonaban todo._

 _Aprendieron que amarse no era suficiente, que el amor no siempre nos redime, que la pasión arde rápido y después vuelve a las cenizas._

 _Se hacían daño el uno al otro; a veces, deliberadamente._

 _Y pasaron muchas noches separados, y muchas otras en la misma cama, dándose la espalda, llorando silenciosamente y fingiendo no notar que el otro lloraba._

 _Grantaire había dejado atrás sus pinturas, pero llevaba consigo un cuaderno de dibujo. Las cosas que dibujaba le daban miedo, y un día arrancó las páginas y las arrojó al fuego, vació una botella de bourbon y se pasó la noche preguntándose quién perdería si decidiera coger su arma y jugar él solo a la ruleta rusa._

 _Aquella noche supo que había tocado fondo._

 _La última vez que vio a Enjolras, le dijo:_

― _Te juro que odio a la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo._

 _Odiaba aquello en lo que se había convertido. Lo repugnanaba verse a través de sus ojos, y no entendía que Enjolras pudiera amarle. Era feo, por fuera y por dentro. Era débil, un cínico descreído, y sólo sabía defraudarle._

 _Enjolras lo escuchó con un brillo extraño en los ojos -hacía tiempo que evitaban mirarse-, y le respondió:_

― _Quizá no deberías seguir siendo esa persona._

 _Aquella mañana, cuando Enjolras despertó solo en su cama, Grantaire ya caminaba por el arcén de la autopista, esperando que algún coche parara a recogerlo._

xxx

Una vez tuvo un hogar; ya no es ni siquiera una casa. Son las ruinas de una vida mal construida, pero Grantaire no tiene fuerzas para empezar otra que sabe que también fracasaría.

Debieron saber que no podía durar. Sus amigos lo sabían. Amar es fácil cuando se ama a la persona correcta.

 _Ojalá,_ piensa Grantaire acariciando los rizos de su sien mientras lo mira a los ojos, _ojalá fuera yo esa persona._

―¿Te hice feliz alguna vez? ―susurra Enjolras. Grantaire sonríe tiernamente y toma otro suave bucle entre sus dedos.

―Tuvimos nuestros momentos.

―Si las cosas fueran distintas... ¿crees que...?

No. Ni siquiera entonces. Si el mundo fueran colinas papel y nubes de algodón de azúcar, aun encontrarían el modo de dañarse.

―Sabes que te quiero ―le dice Grantaire.

Enjolras lo mira largamente y susurra:

―Lo sé.

Se abrazan mientras fuera la lluvia cesa. Aquel solía ser su único momento de paz, su tregua. Enjolras cierra los ojos y respira en su cabello. Grantaire sabe que debe preguntárselo, pero lo deja descansar un poco más antes de pedirle que le hable.

¿Quien... esta vez?

―Courfeyrac... ―le confiesa Enjolras.

 _No... Él no..._

―...y Combeferre.

Grantaire palidece. No lo cree; no puede ser cierto...

Los delataron desde dentro, le explica Enjolras; otra manzana podrida. Hirieron a Courfeyrac gravemente, estaba en las últimas y no podían ayudarle. Combeferre lo llevó al hospital; nadie tuvo valor para impedírselo. Acudir al hospital era casi como entregarse a la policía. Era exactamente eso.

―Está en la cárcel, R ―dice Enjolras con un nudo en la voz―. Y si Courfeyrac sale de esta, lo encerrarán también. No puedo ayudarlos. Y no sé... no sé cómo seguir sin ellos... Sin...

Respira profundamente para recobrar parte de su aplomo.

―Vine a la ciudad para destapar a quien lo hizo ―continúa―. Ahora sé quién es, ya no podrá hacernos más daño.

Grantaire niega al escucharlo. No puede hablar en serio.

―¿Qué haces, Enjolras? ―Él lo mira inseguro, aturdido por la dureza de su tono―. ¿Intentas que te maten? Tú no, joder, no eres así.

―Era la única forma...

―No, y lo sabes ―Es la misma mierda; es igual que siempre―. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Joder, han podido matarte!

―¡Tenía que verte! ―exclama Enjolras―. Quería... verte, ¿de acuerdo? ―dice desviando la mirada tercamente―. Eso es todo.

 _¿Eso es... todo?_

Enjolras, su Apolo, lo necesita por primera vez, y venir a su encuentro casi le cuesta la vida. ¿Y eso es todo?

Grantaire sólo acierta a mirarlo, conmovido, sin palabras coherentes que decirle.

―Bueno, pues... ―logra murmurar―aquí me tienes.

xxx

 _Siempre me tendrás aquí._

Porque lo ama locamente aunque se odie por ello, porque sin él nada tiene y a su lado fue alguien, una vez, cuando el futuro era incierto pero había un futuro.

Qué poco le queda a Enjolras si sólo lo tiene a él, un cínico que nada hizo para merecerlo y que nunca creyó en nada; ni en su amor ni en su causa. Que luchó sin fe y se rindió demasiado pronto, que nunca pudo mentirle y que tampoco puede ahora.

Pero puede ser su tregua, darle paz por una noche y mitigar el dolor de sus heridas. Puede tomar sus manos sobre las sábanas y hacerle el amor igual que entonces, adorar su cuerpo, venerarlo con sus toscas manos y hacer que tiemble su piel de mármol.

Hasta el último suspiro, el último aliento, la última lágrima.

Hasta que caiga rendido, vacío y exhausto entre sus brazos, y su dorada cabeza repose, quizá por última vez, en la cama que compartieron.

 _Aquí me tendrás, Apolo. En el fondo, cada vez que caigas._

xxx

Grantaire despierta con los rayos de luz que pasan entre las cortinas, con su recuerdo en la piel y su olor en la almohada.

Pero está solo en la cama, y al incorporarse perezosamente no halla rastro de Enjolras. Ni siquiera ve su ropa...

De pronto, un presentimiento terrible lo embarga.

 _No, no, no._

 _No te has ido, así, no, todavía no._

Sale del cuarto a medio vestir y corre hacia la puerta, pero al pasar frente a la cocina se detiene y regresa sobre sus pasos.

Allí está Enjolras, despeinado y descalzo, buscando algo en los muebles. La cafetera está en el fuego... y Grantaire recuerda que no hay azúcar.

Enjolras se gira con una taza en las manos, y entonces lo ve.

―He... hecho café ―murmura con el amago de una sonrisa―. Espero que no te importe que...

Grantaire va directamente hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza, y la taza cae al suelo y se rompe en pedazos.

―No te vayas ―le pide con toda su alma―. Quédate, te lo ruego. Quédate aquí, en nuestra casa.

―R...

―No tienes que volver conmigo. Sé que lo estropeé, no tienes que perdonarme, pero quédate. No acabes como ellos...

Enjolras lo abraza a su vez, conmovido, y oculta el rostro en su cuello.

―Sabes que no puedo...

Grantaire lo sabe. Sabe que abandonar lo mataría, y que no tiene derecho a pedírselo. No si realmente lo ama, y lo ama, maldita sea; demasiado para su propio bien.

―Te echo de menos, R ―le confiesa Enjolras―. Sé que querré volver a verte. Si lo hiciera, si... volviera aquí para verte...

―Dentro de dos años... ―susurra Grantaire, ausente.

Sabe que terminará antes; que un día pondrá las noticias y lo verá, y que así será como acabe todo: con su arma, la que prefiere no recordar que tiene en un cajón...

―Si te vas, yo... ― _M_ _aldita sea_ ―, yo también. Iré contigo.

Enjolras niega contra su hombro.

―No puedo permitirlo.

―Pues no te pediré permiso.

Enjolras retrocede para mirarlo a los ojos.

―No es tu lucha, R. Ni siquiera crees en ella.

―Pero creo en ti ―le dice Grantaire.

―¿Y... en nosotros?

 _En ti. Sólo en ti._

 _Y sin embargo..._

Ambos saben que tarde o temprano volverán a hacerse daño. Nunca fueron el uno para el otro, pero son tan raras las piezas que encajan. Combeferre y Courfeyrac encajaban y por eso cayeron juntos, uno se llevó al otro. En un mundo roto sólo hay lugar para cosas rotas.

Para seres rotos y causas perdidas.

xxx

Se marchan aquella tarde, juntos, cogidos de la mano. Atrás dejan un hogar vacío y una casa que se viene abajo.

Grantaire le dijo que su hogar estaría donde él estuviera. Dónde él vaya, lo seguirá sin dudarlo.


End file.
